I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus
by fading-spark
Summary: Aaron spies Claire kissing Santa, and decides to find out what's going on. Island future fic.


**Summary: **Aaron spies his mum kissing Santa and decides to find out what's going on.  
**Pairings: **Claire/Locke, Jack/Libby, Michael/Ana, Jin/Sun, implied Sawyer/Eko, Kate/Sayid, Walt/Emma  
**Warnings: **FLUFF-OVERLOAD! And implied slash  
**Note: **Inspiration and title for this fic came from thechristmas carol '**I Saw Mommykissing Santa Claus**'.  
**Dedicated: **To **_Nikajendayiuadjit_**.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Claire, Locke, Aaron or any of the other characters (except Melanie), JJ, Damon, Carlton and ABC do.  
**Feedback: **A necessary cycle in life. In other words, do it or die. Hee!

* * *

It had been a regular tradition on the Island for as long as Aaron remembered. Every Christmas, rain or shine (normally a bit too much of the latter), Mr Locke would dress up as Santa. Or at least, what Aaron assumed Santa would look like from the books Mr Sawyer or him mum would read him. Then, Aaron and Walt and Emma and Sam and all the babies would gather around with 'Santa' and the adults, and 'Santa' would sing carols like Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer or Santa Claus is Coming to Town with them, before handing out 'presents' such as the hunting knife he'd gotten last year and the new pen to write things with because his last one had run out. 

Aaron loved Christmas, even though it wasn't like he'd heard it was back in the 'real world'. Every year for the past ten years since he learnt to walk and talk, Aaron got up early Christmas morning to celebrate the day with his friends and family. In Aaron's opinion, and according to him mum he was quite opinionated (whatever that meant), Christmas was the best day of the whole year, because there was no other day quite like it. It was the day everyone, even Doctor Jack, could just relax and be happy. Not that everyone was really happy, but Aaron didn't need to know that.

This Christmas was unlike any other though, and Aaron could feel it in his bones when he woke up that morning to see his mum _kissing Santa Claus_! He was so shocked that he didn't even say hi to Melanie, Libby and Doctor Jack's daughter, when she passed by several long minute's later.

"What's wrong Ah-won?" Melanie asked curiously, sticking her thumb in her mouth. Melanie was six, and she had a huge crush on Mr Sawyer that seemed to annoy Doctor Jack to no end, not that Aaron actually understood why.

"Uh, I just saw my mum kissing Santa," Aaron mumbled, scratching his head in confusion. While he understood it was Mr Locke who played Santa (his mum had explained all that when he was Melanie's age), he didn't understand why his mum would want to kiss him. Mr Locke was one of the older men on the island, and while he was a cool hunter and Walt (who was Aaron's hero) really liked him, Aaron normally shied away from him as much as possible. He was nice and all, but he kinda scared Aaron for some reason.

"Wow! Your mommy knows Sahn-tah? That's so cool," Melanie gabbed, smiling widely at her older friend. Aaron shrugged and scuffed his feet in the sand as Walt and Emma approached hand-in-hand.

"Good morning Melly and Aaron. Looking forward to seeing Santa?" Emma asked cheerfully, beaming at the younger children. Melanie squealed and bounced beside Aaron, who was blushing at the younger girls behaviour.

"Guess what, guess what! Ah-won's mommy was kissing Sahn-tah!" Melanie shouted, yanking on the piggytails that Aaron knew Doctor Jack did for her every morning, although within hours her long, brown curls were always loose again.

Walt and Emma exchanged knowing grins and Walt patted Aaron on the head.

"Look little man, I know how weird it is to have your parent start dating. When my dad started dating Ana, it was really strange between the three of us for a little while. But look at us now, we're all really happy. I'm sure you and your mom and...uh, Santa, will all be happy too," Walt offered. Aaron smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, your right. Thanks," Aaron agreed, looking over at where his mum and 'Santa' had been moments before. "I should go find my mum. See you later."

The three children waved their friend off and Aaron wandered around the beach for awhile, trying to find his mum and Mr Locke.

"Mr Sawyer, have you seen my mum?" Aaron asked when he came across Sawyer's tent. The older man was relaxing in his 'bed' with Mr Eko, both of whom looked up at the young boy.

"Nah, sorry Skippy. How's about you try at the caves, maybe she went to visit Sun and Jin and the baby?" Sawyer offered, smirking at the boy who had come to be his accomplice of sorts. Aaron shrugged and wandered to the cave path. He normally wasn't allowed to go this way by himself, his mum always told him if he wanted to go to the caves, he had to go with either her, Sawyer, Libby or Walt. But he figured it was pretty extreme circumstances, and since the Christmas festivities started there in an hour, his mum shouldn't really mind.

He was about halfway to the caves when he ran into Kate and Sayid. Sayid was one of Aaron's teachers, he taught him Science and Mathematics with the other children, and Kate was one of his mum's friends. So he saw them alot, but never really together. They seemed to be having a pretty intense conversation, but Aaron figured it'd be okay to interrupt for a moment since he needed to know where his mum was, and it was very likely they'd seen her if she came this way.

"Excuse me, have either of you seen my mum? I think she came this way," Aaron asked softly. Sayid and Kate glanced up, startled by the interruption, but they both smiled at him.

"Sure, your mom came by here with Santa not that long ago. Shouldn't you be with Walt though?" Kate asked politely. Aaron shrugged again and said his goodbye before continuing down the path.

By the time Aaron reached the caves, he was starting to feel abit annoyed, and this increased when he couldn't see him mum anywhere.

"Aaron!"

Aaron turned to see Doctor Jack staring at the small boy enquiringly.

"What are you doing here kid, shouldn't you be with Walt?" he said, lugging what was likely medical supplies, over to his cave.

"I saw mummy kissing Santa Claus," Aaron blurted out. Jack stared blankly at him for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"Well I'm honestly not surprised," Jack admitted, grinning at Aaron. "Your mom's further in with Sun and Jin and the baby at the moment, why don't you go find her?" Aaron nodded, feeling slightly better now that he'd gotten his outburst off his chest. And when he saw his mum with Sun and Jin and their baby a minute later, he felt extremely relieved. He raced over to his mum and catapulted himself into her arms.

"Baby, what's the rush?" Claire laughed, brushing Aaron's long, dirty blonde bangs out of his eyes. Aaron settled himself on his mum's lap and snuggled into her breast.

"I saw you kiss Mr Locke," Aaron whispered. Claire blushed as Sun giggled and Jin winked suggestively at her.

"Oh, right, about that..."

"It doesn't matter," Aaron interrupted. He smiled at his mum. "Really, it doesn't, as long as your happy." Claire smiled back at her son.

"I am," she agreed, pulling Aaron tighter to her chest and pecking him on the forehead. When she released him from her grasp, a mischievous smirk curved his lips upwards.

"So mum, does this mean I get extra presents?"

And as Aaron and the three adult's laughter filled the cave, Claire realized for the first time in a long time, she was really happy.


End file.
